


Sea You Later

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Sea You Later [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Life on the shore has always has a tinge of loneliness to it, until their ship came to the docks...





	1. The Captain

    The sea was calm and a warm breeze brushed the hair from my forehead as I watched the ships come and go. Pirates came and offered me their goods, a few flirting badly with the hope of winning the heart of the lone witch on the island.

 

“Aye, lass. I could sing you shanties all night long!” A tall man with a toothless grin stood too close, egged on by his friends.

 

“If singin’ is all you’ll do, the lass is better suited with me.” Another added, his voice thick with grog.

 

A third laughed, his pot belly moving with him. “The only one you’ll be singin’ to is the rat under your bed!”

 

“Come join us on the ship, and we’ll show you the wolrdl!” Their last comrade pleaded, cited a line that I had heard plenty of times before.

 

I shook my head and turned away, accepting their wares but not their words. Once they had gone, a shadow crossed the threshold into my tent.

 

“You know, you could set up shop closer to the armory. I can keep an eye on you better from up there.”

 

I glanced over my shoulder to see a broad shouldered, kind eyed man blocking my view of the ocean. “I need you to move.”

 

“Why? What’s out there that you need to see? You don’t say much to anyone, and what you do say doesn’t mean anything.”

 

I shifted my weight and gazed outward to see that a ship was quickly approaching the dock. “Leave. Now.” The man didn’t move, so I met his angry eyes. “You’ll have customers soon.”

 

“You will never make sense to me, witch... “ The man turned and walked away, shaking his head as he disappeared.

 

    When the silence finally fell again, I could see the new ship. It was much too close to the dock, and I could just make out the shapes of frantic deck hands as they bailed out water before disappearing again. One man ran in circles around the others, and I smirked slightly knowing that he was the one that they called ‘captain’.

 

After a few moments, they settled down and I saw them start to come onshore with chests. The captain and another one came towards my tent with items in their hands, and I straightened my back as they approached. “Hello. How may I help you?”

 

“Aye! Hello dear lass! I have a skull for you. Don’t ask where I got it… you won’t want to know.” His face was animated and I could see that there was an interesting story brewing.

 

My eyes blazed in curiosity. “Please, tell me.” 

 

The shorter man blinked in surprise. “Huh… I never pinned you to be the adventuring type.”

 

“What type do you pin me to be then, pirate?” I spat.

 

    He paused, and in the few seconds that it took for him to collect his thoughts, the other man from his crew finally made his way to my tent. His face was a mask of confusion and anger, but I could see that his eyes were kind.

 

“Will you take this? Please? Cause I’ve offered it to like five other people on this fucking island and they don’t want it.” His voice was strained and I had to hold back a chuckle as I took a silver box away from him.

 

The box grew slightly warm as I held it, and my brows furrowed. I had never felt power like this before, and I turned away from the two men slightly. “Yes, I’ll take it.”

 

“Alright! Thank you!” I dropped a few coins in his hands, and he turned to go. “I’m Peg Pecker by the way.”

 

The sudden shift from strangers to acquaintances took me aback, but he was gone before I could respond. The captain chuckled and shook his head in the direction of his friend. “He does that. Thank you for taking that box off his hands, though. You wouldn’t believe how many witches we came across who wanted nothing to do with it.”

 

I nodded, my attention drawn back to the silver box that I gently placed on the table in front of me. “What’s your name, captain?”

 

“How did you know I was the captain?”

 

A faint smile crept across my face. “I have my ways.” He paled, and I laughed softly. “I see how your men treat you. They respect you.”

 

A sudden laugh erupted from within the small man. “They have wanted to throw me in the brig more times than I can count.”

 

“But they haven’t, have they?” My question made him shake his head, and I shrugged. “See? Respect.”

 

A taller man with a weathered face walked by, catching the captain’s eye. “We’re ready to set sail, Cap’n.” His accent was thick and almost Scottish- sounding. 

 

“That’s my cue. We’ll be sure to stop by again-” he scowled,as if wanting to say something more.

 

“You’re asking for my name, aren’t you?”

 

He nodded, and I smirked. “I asked yours first.”

 

“Captain! We’re shippin’ out!” 

 

An anxious look spread across the short man’s face as he stepped toward the doorway. “My crew call me Shortbeard.” I nodded in acknowledgement. “But you can call me Jeremy.”

 

    I blinked as the sunshine once again spread into the tent as the men ran to the ship. Voices rose together as they pulled away from the dock, and slowly sailed out of view.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm brews inside and out...

    Days passed, and the sky darkened as a storm blew in. The smarter crews pulled into harbor early and buckled down, taking advantage of the tavern just down the way of my tent. Their laughter, music, and fighting soured my mood as I watched the black clouds inch closer to the island.

 

“The waters will not be kind. Let’s hope the ships have all found a safe dock.” 

 

I glanced in the direction of the tavern owner, who had taken a break from the rowdy gang. “Yes. Let us hope, and prepare for those that will be thrown ashore.”

 

The busty, broad- shouldered woman nodded. “They’ll be alright. ‘Tis a good crew they have. Brave and a tad stupid… but good.”

 

“The sea does not favor the good.” I muttered, narrowing my eyes in the direction that I so often stared in.

 

    When the sky was black and I could no longer see the waves, I lit a lantern. The waves were massive and I could see sheets of rain pouring down in the distance. Thunder shook the earth as a flash of lightning illuminated the waters. In the brief light, I could see a ship that was coming to shore much too fast. 

 

“We must prepare.” I whispered, knowing that there was no one to hear me as I reached for my cloak to shield me from the water as much as I could. The ship struck the rocks just as my feet hit the beach, and I flinched at the sounds of breaking wood and screaming. 

 

“Help me!” A voice called out as I neared the wreckage. “The water’s too high!”

 

“Well, fucking get out then!”

 

I paused as the second voice rose over the roar of the storm before a head popped out of a large hole in the side of the ship. “Uhh… Cap’n? I don’t think this is supposed to be here.”

 

“We’ve done it again boys!” The Captain’s unusually cheery voice made me smirk as they all scrambled out of the ruined husk of their ship. When he saw that I was standing there, the Captain smiled wide and motioned to me as he looked back at his crew. “Look, mateys! We’re back at our favorite outpost even after Navigator Jack got us lost.”

 

A woman, with a somewhat large beard, spoke up. “It was Two Legs who kept falling off and making us go back! If I hadn’t gotten turned around-”

 

“Then we would still be out in the storm!” The Scottish- sounding man protested.

 

“And we would have a ship.” The first man added, clearing water from his large nose.

 

“Well… it all lead us back here. I trust the tavern is open?” The Captain asked as he turned back to me.

 

“Yes, but other crews have all but drank it dry. Come.” I turned and lead them back to my tent. When they were all in, I closed and tied the flaps against the storm before brushing past them to open the curtain in the back, which lead to my chambers. A short bed with pillows sat against one side, while larger pillows laid in a circle on the other. I motioned them to the pillows. “Sit.”

 

“Oooo. Look at this, Peg Peeker!”

 

“Don’t touch the vials. Or the box.” I warned as I reached for a bottle that I had kept in a cabinet. Turning to face the men, I saw that two of them were huddled close to the very things I had told them not to mess with. Their expressions were ones of shock and horror, and I chuckled. “Yes, I knew what you were doing.”

 

“But how? We could have been talking about anything in here.”

 

I shrugged, offering a sly glance in their direction as I sat down. “I have my ways.”

* * *

  
  


    The men sat and drank for hours, talking of their adventures on the sea. I tried to keep my intrigue hidden, until they started to recall their battle with the Kraken.

 

“You actually fought it? And lived to tell the tale?” My eyes must have given away my curiosity, because they all exchanged looks and nodded.

 

“Aye, we fought the beast. And the beast sank back into the depths cryin’ for mercy!” 

 

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. “I have heard many tales of a Kraken that would break your ship in two without you even seeing it. One that will eat an entire crew in a blink of an eye. One that will leave none but a…” I caught myself, and stood to walk away from the group. The silver box was in front of me, and I picked it up. “Do you remember where you got this?”

 

They all looked confused at the shift in conversation. “No. We’ve been to many islands in the sea.”

 

“It’s important that I know exactly where you got this.” I insisted.

 

The captain stood and took a few steps forward. “It was a fort. An old fort guarded by skeletons.”

 

“Aye! The lot almost sent me to Davey Jones!” Peg Peeker recalled. “You nearly joined me, Sea Sniffer.”

 

“Aye, I did.” The one with the large nose nodded, staring at the box. “That trinket caused problems for our crew.”

 

I watched as his eyes darkened for a split second before he blinked and he refocused. Moving back to the group, I placed the box farthest away from him. “It would be best it you slept here. The pillows will suit you well.”

 

“Better than a hard tavern bench.” Two Legs agreed as they settled in.

 

    I moved to place the box by my bed before lighting a single candle. Once I could no longer hear them getting comfortable and the faint sounds of snoring filled the room, I stood to remove my heavy overdress.

 

“Pardon me.” I jumped as a whisper behind me broke the silence.

 

“You’re supposed to be asleep with your crew, Captain.” I whispered in reply, a hint of humor in my tone.

 

“I don’t mean you harm.”

 

I turned, standing in front of him in only my shift. “You? A pirate? Now that’s one that I haven’t heard before.”

 

He chuckled softly, trying to keep his voice low. “I only mean to thank you for your hospitality. And for helping us on the beach. But… how’d you know it was our boat?”

 

“I always know when it’s yours. Call it witch’s sense if you like.” I smirked before remembering the box. “One member of your crew… he seems affected by the box.”

 

“Affected how?” His voice rose and someone stirred. 

 

“We will discuss more later. Sleep now… Jeremy.” 

 

He turned away, then looked back. “Will I ever know your name?”

 

“If you truly defeat the Kraken… then you will earn my name.”


	3. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What secrets do the silver box hold? Or the witch?

    The morning after the storm, the entire island was covered in wreckage from the ruined trees and buildings. The sailors went to their ships and surveyed the damage while those with land started to clean. 

 

    I woke early and dressed quickly, leaving the men as they slept on the other side of the room as I carried the silver box to my potions. The metal seemed to sing as I poured water over it, but screamed when in contact with heat. I scowled and reached for a third bottle.

 

“I didn’t think that witches did experiments.”

 

I turned slightly to see the captain standing behind me with curiosity in his eyes. “Only the best ones do, my friend. Hand me those bottles.” He obeyed, and I narrowed my eyes at him. “Do you happen to have any rum?”

 

“I always have rum.” He replied as he pulled a flask out of his belt. “Why do you need it?”

 

“My experiment. Care to join me?”

 

    He nodded and I turned back to the box. I poured a bit of the rum on the very top, and blinked when the box shone brighter and opened on an unseen hinge. Jeremy and I exchanged worried glances before I reached out and lifted the lid. Inside, a drawstring bag sat beside a small stack of coins.

 

“I want those coins.” Jeremy muttered.

 

I shook my head. “No one is touching them until I find out more about them. You hear me? And no telling the others that it opened.” I warned.

 

“They’ll be curious. Especially Sea Sniffer.”

 

Hearing the boy’s name, I stiffened. “You must not tell them, Captain. Most of all that boy.” My voice was sharp and he took a step back before nodding.

 

“Aye… I will not tell a soul. You have my word.”

 

    Shuffling from the other room made me rush to close and conceal the box, stashing it away from the wayward crew before they started to ask questions. They offered tired smiles before heading towards their ship. I followed and stayed back as they assessed the damage that the storm had done.

 

“Holy hell… what are we going to do about this, cap’n?” Peg Pecker muttered as the four men wandered around the carcass of their once sea-worthy vessel.

 

“Well, it looks like we’ll be needing a new ship, boys. Try to gather what you can save and we’ll head to the shipyard.”

 

Navigator Jack shook her head. “Everyone will be doing that, lads. The yard will be chaos.”

 

“If we don’t go now, then we won’t have a ship!” Two Legs whined as he picked up a water-logged map.

 

I watched as they all bickered for a few moments before stepping forward. “I know of a ship.”

 

All of the men stopped talking at once and stared at me. “Care to explain?” Peg Pecker growled.

 

“Follow me.” I turned and lead the group away from the village, to the opposite side of the island and into a cove. In the shadows, the faint outline of a massive ship could be seen jutting out of the water.

 

“How is this still here?” Jack sounded astonished.

 

I smirked to myself. “No one knew it was here. It’s yours to use-” The crew started forward, and I put a hand up to stop them. “As long as you promise to bring it back in one piece.”

 

The crew members all nodded and voiced their agreement before wandering towards the ship. I noticed that the captain was still beside me. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“I need a favor, Jeremy.” I sighed.

 

He nodded. “Of course there’s a catch. What is it?” 

 

“Bring me waters from the endless spring. And gunpowder from the fort that you found the box in. And-”

 

Jeremy turned and put his hand on my shoulder. “If you write down your list, we’ll get it. We’ll help you with your experiments.”

 

I glanced in the direction of the ship. “They must not know why you are gathering those things. Don’t tell them about the box.”

 

“I know, my friend. You don’t have to worry about it.”

 

I took a steadying breath. “Safe travels… friend.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short first chapter to get the feel for it, but hopefully ya mateys enjoy!


End file.
